


Forced for Life?

by Shyla_skye64



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyla_skye64/pseuds/Shyla_skye64
Summary: The reader is about 16 years old.A few weeks ago your favorite brother left for college. You were so sad that you cried before he left and you never got to say good-bye. You would never have thought that the next few days would cause so much trouble in your life.





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this platform but I hope you enjoy it!

It was a normal morning as far as you were concerned. On your way to school, you had the sudden feeling that you were being watched but you ignored it and continued on without a single glance back. Once you reached a vicinity where you could see the school you felt someone put some sort of cloth over your mouth you tried fighting the person but your resistance was futile as a few moments later you passed out from the chloroform on the cloth pressed to your nose and mouth keeling over, you blacked out not realizing what happened until it was too late. 

When you woke up you were wearing shackles in a room full of other girls. Some of them had bruises and other injuries visible at first glance but as you looked at other girls you could tell they had been emotionally scarred as well and you knew you had to find a way out. You wished and hoped with all your heart that you would be able to leave before you could be put through all the torture that these girls had been.

As soon as you thought that a tall man in about his twenties approached you and you began to tremble not knowing what was going to happen to you. The man stopped in front of you and he began to kneel and all you could do was sit there and hope that wouldn't do anything to you. Your hopes were immediately demolished when the man grabbed you by the hair and dragged you off to a dark room and you had no idea What you would find in there.

"Hey there, young one" a low raspy voice called out. 

 "Who are you?" You asked hoping that there would be answers coming your way.

" I see that you haven't been broken in yet." The voice said getting closer. 

"Where am I?" you said frantically looking for answers of where why you were there. ¨estás en el Infierno cariño¨ the man whispered into your ear you wished that you listened to your dad and taken Spanish instead of French. ¨te importaría un trago?¨ he said as he offered you a glass. You reluctantly took the glass from his hand and said to him ¨Yo no hablo español¨ as you sipped your drink he said ¨ I know and tu bebida está envenenada.¨ after he said those words you heard breaking glass as you blacked out again. 

While you were out you started to think about your brother. He often told you that he would protect you forever, but you started to wonder if that was really true now that he was in college and very far away. You reached your hand out in the darkness hoping your brother would grab you and tell you it was all just a bad dream and that he would never leave you behind. 

A few moments passed and you felt sharp pain all over your body. You were naked tied down to a bed the shackles on your wrists were attached to a chain that if you moved your arms your legs spread wider the man was nowhere in sight.¨Estás listo para el castigo ahora?¨ The man said from behind you as he put a blindfold over your eyes. You heard him move to the front of you. You started to squirm as he started to touch your small body, he took his hands away for a few seconds and you felt a hot liquid drop on your stomach you squirmed more as you felt more drops hit lower stomach heading towards your exposed vagina.

The man then turned head towards him and you felt his cock slap against your face as he said ¨open your mouth perra¨ you did as he said and immediately regretted it as he shoved his dick in your mouth and you gagged as he pushed it to the back of your throat and took an unforgiving pace until he cummed into the back of your mouth not letting you free until it was all out, you choked as you struggled for air. He slapped your face and said ¨tragarlo puta¨ then he grabbed your hands and pulled them down spreading your legs into a V shape and got on top of you in the bed. You arched your back as you felt something wet trail along your opening realizing it was his tongue you tried to stop him and pulled your arms down forgetting about the chains spreading your legs further apart while he began to lap you up.

He pushed one of his fingers inside you and continued to lick you faster. You arched your back further and he started to hum when he came back up he kissed you and you tasted something sweet on his lips. ¨Have you ever tasted yourself before princesa?" 

He shifted himself preparing to finally enter you, you hummed a retort and he shut you up as he slipped inside you. You moaned from the pain of him stretching you beyond recognition. ¨Dios, estás tan apretado!¨ he said as you screamed out for your brother to come save you. You screamed as you came and he sped up trying to give himself more pleasure than hearing your cries over his own grunts. After hours of fucking you, he decided to finally stop as you passed out a few minutes ago from overstimulation.

When you woke you were in a bed with bandages over the spots where he bit you till you bled. Your whole body ached and you couldn´t even move, so you decided to ask why your brother would make a promise he could not keep but thinking about it made you mad so you just started to think of all the good times you wouldn't be having anytime soon. You thought about all your friends and family you hoped you would be able to see them again.  

 

  

 


	2. What is this place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to some of the girls who have been here longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not going to be that long.

 

As you opened your eyes you could feel the presence of someone else by your bed that you assumed was the medical wing due to how injured you were from the man who had abused you. You tried to turn your head but struggled as your head had been somehow kept in place your wrists and legs also having the same restraints. Right as you started to think to yourself that this place was overprotective of its captives, you felt a sharp pain in your arm as you saw a man with a needle causing you to pass out again. 

\--

When you awoke for the second time you were in the room with the other girls in cages but this time you were naked and just like them you wore some variation of the same weighted collar everyone else wore. You looked down at your body and realized that it was covered in scars and bruises from the man you had met. You had almost no perception of time as there were barely any windows in the facility. From the window closest to you, you could see that it was still daytime the only problem was you didn't know how long you had been knocked out from the time you were kidnapped to now. 

You decided to try to make new friends here so you tried to contact the girl next to you and asked her her name. 

"Uhm... excuse me?"

"I'm sorry that you're here..." she said immediately

"What do you mean?"

"This place is unforgiving of young girls like yourself,..." she said sadly. 

"What's your name?" You asked. 

"I am called Sofia, but the people here don't take to me as much as they'll take to you,...." she said as she turned away.

"She is right..." another voice chimed in from the other side of you "...they tend to take the younger ones more often, most never seen back here again." 

"What do you mean?" You asked not knowing the ways of these people.

"Every month the people who brought you here hold an auction where they sell us off I'm betting they can't wait till they sell you because you could go off for some really good money easily,..." Sophia said. 

"Wait so when is the next auction?" You asked.

"The next auction would be in about four days,..." Said the one who had not introduced herself. 

"That's right you haven't been used for a while have you, Ada?" Asked Sophia.

"Thankfully not,..." Ada said with a sigh of relief. "I have been keeping track of the days, here we work as a team to keep track of time whenever is knocked out they are out for days at a time like you for instance. You arrived on Monday you woke up on Thursday that man came and you awoke here on Sunday so it has almost been a week that you were here."

"Are you kidding me!?" You exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not, some of us here have no idea how old we are anymore. I know I have been in this hell hole for at least four years." Sophia inquired. 

"Wait do you all know each other here?"

"Yes well of course," Ada answered.

"So they have four days to train me before I can be auctioned off?"

"Well, that's assuming that they are selling you at the soonest possible time they might take their time to train you which is the worst case scenario as they usually use solitary confinement to make you obedient and needing of attention." Another girl across the hall said. 

"Jeez Arianna don't bring the girl down with that shit right now."

"I just wanna get out of here" 

"We all do trust me" 

 

 

 

 


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start going through your training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada is French and Sophia is Spanish so that is what they are speaking

"Ada...Are you awake?"You asked later that night. 

"Yes?...What's the problem?"She replied. 

"I'm scared of what they are going to do to me...I-"

"All I can say is that you are going to need some rest because they will not go easy on you just because you are the youngest one here."She said warningly.

"Okay...goodnight Ada"

"Bonne nuit et bonne chance jeune" 

The cells were supplied with cots in the back just so that you wouldn't sleep on the floor. The cells were also supplied with water bowls and empty food bowls which you hear is filled every night while everyone is sleeping, you also heard that that is when they take the girls that will be used for the upcoming day. You went to your cot and found that there was one pillow and a thin sheet which you didn't mind since it was relatively warm in the area.

\--

When Sophia and Ada awoke they realized that their young neighbor was missing. "Et Ainsi commence son voyage," Ada said and Sophia nodded to agree.

When you awoke you were in a room tied up from your wrists and you could feel the oncoming rope burns. You still had your collar on and the shackles around your ankles were still there but they had more slack so that the ropes could spread your legs and barely have your feet touching the ground. A few moments later you finally realized you weren't alone and someone said: "Ready to be put in your place?" 

"Y-Yes,"

"Good now you must do everything I please and don't even think about making a bad move because if you do that while you are out and about there will be nobody there to help you and you and your perfect body may be hurt,...do you understand?"

"Y-Yes"

"Good, now let's get started"

The man fucked all your holes and put you into so many different positions your body ached so much that you couldn't hold yourself up anymore and then your vision became starry along with your breathing slowing down. After another minute of his relentless banging, you passed out again after you heard him say "You lasted longer than I thought"

\--

When you woke up you were in your cell you could hear Ada and Sophia having a conversation they were talking about their family life before they ended up in this hell hole. Ada was visiting her family and went out to buy something by herself but since she didn't really know where she was going she got lost and decided to ask for directions and ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Sophia was living with her family in Goldcrest, Washington she went to go buy a souvenir for the rest of her family and on her way back she was attacked just like you and Ada were and she woke up here. 

They noticed you were stirring and started to ask you questions about how everything went you gave them simple answers saying things like "It went better than I thought it would" and "Are compliments a good thing in this place" when they finally stopped asking questions they began talking to each other in Spanish "Espero que no la alejen de Nosotros" "Ella es mi único Orgullo y alegría en Este Mundo junto con hablar Contigo." "Esto le costará un montón de dinero y lo Saben por qué Deben llevar personas tan jóvenes." "Estoy de Acuerdo Contigo." They both turned and looked at you sadly taking away all of your hope that things might be okay.      

 


	4. Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sarcastically* Yay auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to pick this back up again but I got really busy around my house with me having to help my parents look for a new house and everything and whatnot I'm really glad people enjoy reading this shit so yeah I guess on with the show that isn't a show!

Tomorrow was the day of the auction at least that's what Ashley told you. Ashley was a girl who was at least 5 years older than you, she had pretty blonde hair that went down to the small of her back she had two different colored eyes one blue and one green. She had been here since just after the last auction and said she knew she was going to get sold this auction. 

"Hey, Ashley?"

"Hmm."

"Are they allowed to hurt us when they take us?" You asked Ashley because Ada and Sophia were busy...elsewhere. 

"Well actually even though they are buying us they are not allowed to hurt us beyond what we can bear, meaning that if someone takes you and brakes your arm they are not allowed to buy any more services here."

"Why is that?"

"Because especially with higher value girls if it will take too long to heal then you won't be able to be put to work, therefore, they lose the money you would have brought in. They can still go rough on you though so don't think that it is going to be okay."

"Oh."

"Hey, let's talk about something else okay?"

" Yeah."

\--

In the morning a lot of girls were missing when Sophia and Ada did their check-ins before the day. 

"So we have Monica, Ashley, Trisha, Olivia, Samantha, Madison, Callie, Isabella, Jalynn, Jazmyn, Kelly, Kaitlyn, and Y/n missing?"

"Also Tristin." 

"Ok, now all we can do is hope they come back safe and sound." 

"Agreed" They all joined in response

\--

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to our November auction. Today we will be selling our youngest girls!" The crowd of mostly well-dressed men roared in excitement to get their hands on them. " We start with Monica also known as "The Banshee" she screeches so loud during sex she earned her name. we start the bidding at 1,000!"

"Sold! For 20,000 dollars to bidder #64 come up and claim your prize!.... Next up we have Ashley our second youngest girl at only 22 years old. We start the bidding at 5,000 dollars!

\--

"Sold for 100,000 dollars!" Every other girl was then sold most of them in upper 20's when it comes to age.

\--

"Last and definitely not least we have Y/n! She is the youngest girl here at only 16!" The crowd went wild people jumping, screaming, whistles and fox calls could be heard. We start the bidding at 20,000 dollars!" 

It was a frenzy of numbers being called out when you heard the highest number called out by a man in a suit with dark skin and buzzed hair in curls. 

"2 million dollars."

"Holy shit I'm so fucked if someone bet that much on me" You mumbled

"Wow, 2 million dollars going once, going twice, going thr-"

"10 million dollars" You couldn't see who said it but whoever did really wanted to spend Thanksgiving with you. 

"10 MILLION DOLLARS, GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE, GOING THREE TIMES,  **SOLD!!!!!** "

Fuck I wonder who I'll be going home with some weird guy, what is my life? You thought to yourself.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Spanish at all so I used google translate like the complete loser I am but at least if you're like me and just put it into google translate it will be what I want it to be.


End file.
